It's the Ears
by lunat1
Summary: Rita chose to wear that outfit again, because she need someone's attention. Rita x Yuri implied


**A short NON-yaoi fic about Rita's thoughts. RitaxYuri implied.**

**You probably will not understand the fic if you have not viewed the skit 'It's all about the ears' in the game**

**Rated K+**

* * *

She had been wearing that particular outfit _a lot_ - for a simple reason she would like to deny, but somewhere deep inside her, she knew she wanted it.

She wanted to see that reaction _again_. From _that_ person.

After all, no one really thought of her as a female; well, female that needs protecting at least.

She was always placed on the front line – not that she did not like it – because everyone knew that as soon as she started casting _Tidal Wave_, her team members might as well start to put up a camp and go to sleep.

Rita Mordio was a no-nonsense type of girl.

Judith was a non-nonsense type of woman, too (why was she considered a little girl and Judith a woman? Not fair). And Judith was also always on the front line – by her own choice – but no matter how strong the Krityan was, she never failed to attract attention from males.

That was so unlike the attention she got _or_ lack there-of – no one was interested in Rita in _that_ kind of way. They just wanted her for her brain or her killer artes.

The purple haired femme fatale was just bending her lithe figure onward, adding some more soup to her bowl for her supper. That just made her bouncy breasts screaming more of the usual '_look at moi_'.

In fact, Rita swore she saw the old perv salivating – drool steadily dripping out of the corner of his lips - with his eyes fixed on the curvy cleavage. So much for an ex-Knight and an ex-Captain.

She actually thought they were beautiful. How was it fair that she had the flattest chest of all the gen XX-chromosome species in the group? Even Estelle had two decent sized lumps on her … .

The little runt joined Judith to have some more serving of the soup, and Rita noticed Captain Karol sneakily stole some glances to the mounts on her chest. After all, his height was just about right to do that without causing suspicion to the older female. His face blushed ever so slightly.

_Men_ – they are all the same, no matter how old they were.

Why was she getting so irritated? Because the person she wanted to see was not there yet – for whatever reason.

Knowing him, he was probably around somewhere nearby so she should not really get too agitated. But her inane feeling of being unattractive got the better of her.

She suddenly expressed her annoyance out loud with a very unladylike grunt, and all heads turned to look at her with questioning look,

"Are you alright, Rita?" Estelle's voice was full of sincere concern.

"What's wrong kiddo?", the old man chipped in, "something caught your tail?"

The runt even dared to add, "Sorry, kitty cat… . No favourite food for you today… . Kitty cat wants some fishy… but there is no fis…."

The next second, Karol was running around the camp with fire on his head.

That eased her temper a little. Being a mage was good.

"What's for dinner, to…?," a familiar voice was heard from the bushes behind Raven, and then Repede walked towards the group, yawning. Behind him, Yuri followed close.

The person she had been waiting for.

The swordsman did not get to finish his question as he stared at her – stunned for a split second though quickly gained his composure – and soon after darted his eyes to see anything, anyone, anywhere _except_ her.

She smirked inside and observed the suddenly nervous young man. Was that a faint blush she saw creeping up his handsome face?

A growing pride surged inside her. No one else could get this reaction out of Yuri Lowell. Not even the big breasted Krityan, and the uber-cute pink Princess.

After glancing at her again, Yuri scratched his head, "Actually, I will train some more before eating… not hungry yet." He disappeared behind the bush as quick as he could.

"What's wit' him?" Raven frowned, before resuming to fixate his gaze on Judith.

Rita stretched her body and dusted some loose leaves off her black apron. After fixing the furry bandana on her head, she headed towards the spot where Yuri had disappeared to.

She was not going to let him off so easily this time.

"I will do some training as well," she waved off nonchalantly to the others, though she grinned wider as she stepped out of the camping area.

It was not a waste to do that stupid quest in Dahngrest. The outfit she got as a souvenir was cute, and who would have known that a certain long black-haired man had a cat fetish?

She couldn't help but smile; _it's all about the ears_.

* * *

**back to editing Self Void I go...**


End file.
